Barbeque at Barton's
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: After the events which took place in Sokovia, the team decide to have a team building barbeque at Barton's farm. What could possibly go wrong? Contains major spoilers for Avengers Age of Ultron. Steve/OC. Established in previous stories. Please read and review.


Barbeque at Barton's

Sitting on the sunny lawn of the Barton family Farmhouse, Alex and Natasha stretched out to sunbathe as the Barton kids ran by.

"Aunt Nat, Aunt Alex come play with us." Lila and Cooper chanted as they ran around the lazing Avengers, while they played an energetic game of tag.

Nat smiles up at the kids as she fixes herself on the ground, relaxing back into the grass as the kids continued to run tight circles around them like sharks.

"Not going to happen, darlings." Nat shouted after them, not that they listened as they run around. "We adults are having a different type of fun."

Alex smirks as she looks at the guys, who were currently pulling out all the different equipment needed for the barbeque later.

"Do you need any help? I feel kinda pointless lying here." She shouted across the garden.

Steve turned his head, holding a long, wooden table in his hands, completely unaided by the others."You just stay where you are. We'll be fine setting up." Steve shouted back, bringing the table closer towards the house and putting it down. "One super solider doing all the heavy lifting is fine."

"You have to admit the view is fantastic though." Nat whispered to Alex as Steve turned around. Alex laughed and looked back at her boyfriend, as she shifted on the ground unable to get comfortable.

Tony and Clint stood over by the barbeque, arguing about how to get the best out of it, just as Laura walked out of the house holding baby Nathaniel, smiling happily.

"Laura can you tell them to stop arguing, it's just a barbeque." Nat said as she stretched out on the grass.

"Worst thing you could say Nat, now they are just going to argue more." Alex answered, pulling herself up off the ground, walking over towards the men.

Laura smiled as she stopped next to Nat and sat down settling into the grass next to her.

"Alex is right. Letting them think that they are both right will just cause a bigger argument. At which rate we'll never be fed." Laura agreed, bouncing baby Nathaniel on her lap, while Nat made funny faces towards him.

"How about we let Clint do it? This is his house after all." Steve suggests as he carries more chairs out to put around the table. The rest of the team nod as Tony huffs.

"Fine but I'll laugh when it all goes wrong." Tony mumbled, folding his arms across his arc reactorless chest.

"I am almost certain that Clint knows how to cook using his own grill." Thor said, stepping away from the two arguing Avengers as he said it, moving towards Steve.

Nat smirked as they boys moved around trying to organise the stuff for the barbeque.

"I think we all deserve this before going back to work. I mean, with the new Avengers and everything else that happened." Nat said, stretching out even further on the blanket.

Alex laughed as Tony tried to push buttons on the grill as Clint moved to grab some meat.

"I'm surprised that they decided not to come today, have a day off for a change." Alex said looking over at Nat.

"Well maybe they're enjoying having the facility to themselves; we've been pretty hard on them lately." Nat suggested propping herself up on her elbows.

Steve looked up from the chairs he was still placing around the massive table. "We've been as hard as we've had to have been. If we let them off lightly, they won't learn how to deal with how hard being in the field is." He argued.

Alex nodded while answering. "I know, that's how we were trained and that _is_ probably the best way, but I know that I hated the training routines."

Nat nodded, agreeing with Alex. "I feel the same. Sam and Rhodey know what to expect and Vision is a machine, but I see Wanda having a hard time with some of the stuff we do."

"I keep wondering if that has something to with Pietro. I mean he was a driving force for her." Clint said looking up from the grill. "I mean, Alex done the same sort of thing when Phil died. Except she threw herself into fights, not pulled away from them."

Alex put her hand on Steve's arm as she turned to glare at Clint.

"I was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, fighting is what I do. It helped me as well." Alex said glaring Clint.

Clint nodded, knowing how Alex felt. Knowing he would do exactly the same thing if anything happened to his family.

"Yeah I know, I just feel like we should be helping her get past that as well." Nat said a slight tone of defeat in her voice. "I mean with Pietro dying and Bruce ..."

Nat left her sentence unfinished, not wanting to think about Bruce. She shook her head as the elder Barton kids reappeared running straight up to Clint.

"Daddy can you do the swing?" Lila asked pulling on the leg of his trousers. "Please!"

Clint smiled, walking over to an open area far away from the grill, motioning his head for the kids to follow. Lila and Copper run over to him, excitement in every step, as the rest of the Avengers look on. Clint knelt down holding out his arms allowing Copper and Lila to hook themselves over an arm each. They look at Clint while nodding their heads giving him the cue to stand up, staring the swing. He starts by gently moving his arms back and forth moving the kids slowly before he started spinning around while rocking his arms, picking up more speed as he goes. Lila and Copper manage to hang onto their dad's arms as he stops spinning, bringing them down gently onto the grass. The rest of the Avengers smile at one another, knowing they are part of the reason that Clint still gets to see his kids and keep his life private. The kids recovered from the spinning, jump up and run off again, playing happily.

"I bet you couldn't do that with anything bigger." Laura states, looking at the smile on Clint's face, knowing he couldn't resist a challenge.

"Oh yeah like who?" He asked stretching his arms out, ready for the next swing. Laura smiled and pointed at Natasha and Alex, knowing her husband couldn't refuse.

"Bring it on. Nat Alex do you two want a shot?" Clint shouted across the garden holding his arms out. Alex and Nat smiled at each other as they ran across the garden to stand next to Clint.

"What do you need us to do?" Nat asked standing to the left of Clint while Alex stood to the right.

"Just hold on tight." Clint ordered as Alex and Natasha hook their arms over his outstretched ones as he started rotating his arms slowly. Alex and Nat laughed as Clint started to turn and slowly began picking up speed, sending the two assassins off their feet and into the air.

"Clint slow down a bit, my hands are slipping." Alex said her hands moving on Clint's arm as her grip loosens. However, before Clint could change his speed Alex's grip failed and she landed on the ground, a smile on her face.

"Ouch" Nat remarked landing next to her. "It's a bad day when two kids can out muscle two Avengers."

Alex started laughing and couldn't stop; the rest of the team looked over smiling at the laughing assassin. Steve had just finished putting out all the furniture, when he looked over at his girlfriend laying on the floor laughing, with a smile on his face. Steve walked over to where she sat, still laughing.

"You're a mess, let's get you up." Steve said reaching down for Alex's hand when she pulled him down on top of her, still laughing. The Avengers burst out laughing looking at their leader lying in the grass.

"Someone call Life Alert, a senior citizen has fallen." Tony shouted from the other side of the garden, causing more laughter to fill the area.

"That was better than I could have imagined." Laura said through laughing, baby Nathaniel laughing with her.

"I still won the challenge. It's not my fault Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum couldn't hang on." Clint said leaning down and kissing the top of Nathaniel's head.

Laura nodded as Clint walked back to the barbeque that Tony had started to take over.

"Twenty minutes and then food" Clint shouted so that everyone heard before going back to shoo Tony away from the grill.

Alex and Steve sat in the grass, as Natasha ran over to play with the kids nearer to the house than the two super soldiers.

"So is this what you want?" Steve whispered into Alex's ear, gesturing to the Barton's Farmhouse.

"What do you mean; marriage, kids and a hidden house?" Alex replied resting her head on his shoulder. Steve nodded, looking down at her with a smile.

"Maybe one day, but not right now I mean I'm still an Avenger. What about you?" Alex asked looking up at Steve through her eyelashes.

Steve smiled. "I didn't think I would. After Peggy and coming back after 70 years but I do. However, I want to find Bucky first, I can't leave him out there with HYDRA and everything else that's happened."

Alex smiled, knowing that Steve would never leave Bucky. "So how about we make a deal. That after we both decide that we have done our fair share of world saving, after we find Bucky and bring him back. Then we have a discussion about our future, without the team, just us?"

Steve stood pulling Alex up with him. "I like the sound of that." He smiled leaning over, kissing her forehead.

"Food's ready." Clint shouted and everyone started to make their way over to the table. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.


End file.
